


In Which Mulder Needs a Babysitter and Scully Rethinks Her Life Choices

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Mulder has a special intimate moment with the weremonster and tells Scully about it.





	In Which Mulder Needs a Babysitter and Scully Rethinks Her Life Choices

“Scully?” Mulder asks as he shifts closer to her on the couch.

“Yes, Mulder?” She responds without looking up from the medical journal that she’s reading.

“He was real. The were-monster was real.” He says.

Scully lets out a sigh. She puts down the article and takes off her reading glasses. Of course he wasn’t going to let this go. She turns to him with a raised eyebrow. He’s not finished yet. He always buries the lead.

“He was inside of me, Scully, and it was so beautiful.” Mulder says softly.

Scully’s mouth drops and her eyes widened. “What the fuck, Mulder?! You fucked that thing!”

Mulder drops his head, averting his puppy-dog eyes from Scully’s face.

“I leave you alone for one goddamn afternoon and you fuck a man that turns into a fucking lizard!” She responds, not quite believing the words that are coming out of her mouth.

“Technically he was a lizard that turned into a man.” Mulder replies.

Scully shakes her head as she stands up from the couch. She definitely needs a drink. “I can’t believe I married your dumb, alien-chasing, monster-loving, were-lizard-fucking ass.” Scully says to herself, but loud enough that Mulder definitely hears.

She goes into the kitchen and pours herself a drink. After a few minutes she sticks her head out from the opening.

“Well, Spooky, how was that weremonster dick?” She says with a huff and downs the rest of her glass. “Do I need to worry about you running off with your new lizard toy?


End file.
